LostClan
by Sylentwillow19
Summary: You all know about the 5 original Clans, but what about a Clan so old, not even their ancestors can remember it? LostClan needs you help! OC's needed!
1. Creating LostClan

**Hi there! This is my second Fanfiction, and I hope you like the start of it! But I need your help. LostClan needs members, so please send me your OC (or any other cat), the instructions are at the bottom. **

**Happy reading, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**By the way, look at chapter 2 also!**

**...**

**Allegiances:**

**LostClan**

Pixiefoot- Small white she-cat with purple spots, one purple paw, and green eyes

Futuremelody- Blue she-cat with green eyes, two tails, and a green pearl on her forehead

**...**

The bushes rustled as a small fluffy cat emerged with a mouse. A blue cat was sitting on a log, waiting.

"Did you get distracted by the hunting?" The blue cat asked. The white cat dipped her head, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Her two tails rustled against some of the nearby twigs and leaves, crackling and shaking.

"Futuremelody, our mother told us stories of our great clan. But now, no cat can remember it's name. Not even our ancestors." The small cat pointed her tail up to the stars, showing their ancestors.

"Pixiefoot, we must still believe. What shall we call this clan?"

Pixiefoot thought for a moment, then answered, "How about LostClan, for all that was lost?"

Futuremelody nodded. "LostClan. Let's go find more members, and build up LostClan."

The she-cat got up and padded into the bushes with her sister. The search for LostClan members has begun.

**...**

**As I said before, LostClan needs your help. Here are the rules to uploading your cat to the my story!**

**...**

**Warriors Name: (If your cat doesn't have a warriors name, you should make one, seeing they're going to be part of a clan.**

**Rogue/Kittypet/Loner name: (If your cat doesn't have a warriors name, use it here! Or make up your own, if your cat has a warriors name.)**

**Gender: (Is your cat Male or Female?)**

**Before Clan Position: (Are you a rogue, kittypet, or loner?)**

**After Clan Position: (Are you a kit, apprentice, warrior, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, deputy, or leader?)**

**Cat Description: (What does your cat look like? Don't forget eye color!)**

**Cat Bio: (What was their past life? Is anything strange happening to them? Do they have special powers? )**

**Family: (Does your cat have any crushes, kits, mates, siblings, parents, ect.?)**

**Personality: (How does your cat act?)**

**Future: (What do you want to happen to your cat in the future?)**

**Mentors/Apprentices: (If you want to be a mentor, mention it here. I'll get you an apprentice as soon as one comes. If you're an apprentice, and want a certain mentor that doesn't already have an apprentice, I'll give them to you.)**

**...**

**There can only be one leader, deputy, medicine cat, and medicine cat apprentice. First come, first serve. Sorry! :(**

**You can only use one cat. So, pick your favorite, and send it to me! I might raise the number later, but for now, you can only use 1.**

**And unless you say otherwise, I will mention your username with your cat at the end of each chapter. You can always say no, though!**

**Story ideas are greatly appreciated, so please give me some ideas if you have any!**

**And lastly, I need 5 cats and an idea to write Chapter 1! So if you want another chapter, again, send me ideas and cats!**

**...**

**Pixiefoot belongs to me.**

**Futuremelody belongs to PixelCrusader.**

**...**

**Sylent out.**


	2. Finding the Cats

**Hey there! Thanks for the 78 views! If you want to submit a cat, you still can! Just go to Creating LostClan(chapter 1)and the rules are at the bottom of the page. But now, you need to specify what Clan you're in, because I added 2 new Clans: FeatherClan and WillowClan! I have the kits there just to show, but Ravenpaw was a cat submitted to me. In LostClan, we have a leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, 3 warriors, and an apprentice! Keep on sending in cats!**

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**LostClan**

Pixiefoot- small white she-cat with purple spots, one purple paw, and dark blue eyes

Futuremelody- blue she-cat with green eyes, and a green pearl on forehead

**FeatherClan**

Flowerkit- Gray she-kit with a flower pattern on her tail, and green eyes

Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with white tail-tip and paws, a scar down one cheek, a shredded ear, and icy blue eyes

**WillowClan**

Scarletkit- Red she-kit with blue eyes

**Kittypets:**

Crystal- Blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lily- Short, long-haired ginger she-cat with a white sock on paw, and blue eyes

Storm- Golden-furred tom with blue eyes

**Loners:**

Willow- Long-haired brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pebble- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Star- Silver furred she-cat with glowing violet stripes, slender frame, sharp golden claws, nekomata tail, glowing gem on forehead and one on necklace around neck, and stunning purple eyes flecked with gold

**Rogues:**

War- Light silver tom with one long black streak going down back, white streak going under belly, naturally skinny with long legs, and bright, almost neon-like green eyes

Burn- Slim, silver tabby tom with white paws, ears, black-blue spots on legs, and narrowed amber eyes

* * *

The sun was just rising as the two sisters were walking towards Twolegplace, and on a mission: to recruit cats for their new clan. A blue-gray tabby was sitting on a Twoleg fence, staring out into the trees, looking thoughtful.

"Hey!" Pixiefoot meowed a greeting. The pretty she-cat was scared for a moment, her fur raising up, until she saw the small cat. She flattened her fur, and jumped off the Twoleg fence. "Hi!" she meowed. She flicked her tail towards the forest. "Are you wild cats?" she asked curiously.

Futuremelody nodded. "We're trying to recruit members for our Clan, LostClan." The tabby's tail flicked up in surprise and excitement. "I've always wondered if I could live out there. Life in the forest sounds interesting!"

Futuremelody shook her head. "A kittypet like you would never be able to live in the wild. You're too soft."

The once sweet-looking kittypet arched her back, agrivated. "Don't call me too soft!" she snarled. "You don't know that I wouldn't do good in the forest. I've been wanting to explore for moons!" Futuremelody copied the kittypet's position, growling. Pixiefoot stepped between the two bristling she-cats before a fight could start. "No need to fight! We're here on friendly terms!" the small cat yelled, and the two broke apart. Futuremelody still looked suspicious, but the other cat was washing her paws calmly.

"What's your name?" Pixiefoot asked. The kittypet looked up, and answered, "Crystal."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave your housefolk for this new Clan?" Pixiefoot questioned Crystal. She nodded. "I've been wanting to know what was out there for a long time. And ever since my housefolk have gotten that new dog, they haven't paid me as much attention."

Her eyes brightened for a second. "I've got to tell Lily about this! She's heard me talk about it enough. She'd love to join the Clan!" Before either cat could get a word in edgewise, she bounded off. Futuremelody sighed. "She's got to learn to ask before she does anything," she muttered to herself. Beofre Pixiefoot could ask what Futuremelody was talking about, something rustled in the bushes behind her. She turned around slowly, expecting a fox. But instead, it was a cat. "Greetings," the tom meowed politely. "I would like to join your Clan."

"H-how," Pixiefoot started stuttering. The tom dipped his head. "I have my ways," he replied, a small smile creeping on his face.

"But your clan seems interesting, better than fighting for no reason other than causing cats pain." Futuremelody looked up. "You have a lot to share," she said. "Please, sit." The light silver tom obeyed, his tail curled around his paws. "I know you are Pixiefoot and Futuremelody, and the cat that ran off was Crystal, a kittypet." Futuremelody gave him a hard stare. "But you don't know my name. I'm War."

* * *

Crystal came rushing out of the bushes, along with a young ginger she-cat with blue eyes. The small cat hissed behind her one last time, then turned to us. "Hi!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement. "Crystal told me about the Clan you're gathering up. I would love to join!" She suddenly looked down, her paws shuffling. "Lily doesn't like fighting when she doesn't have to," she murmured. "I've heard about those medicine cats in your Clans, and I think she wants to be one."

"Oh, that's great!" Pixiefoot meowed happily, brushing her tail along Lily's back. She purred shyly, her eyes gazing up to meet the small white cat's. "It all sounds fun, really! The herb mixing, curing cats. I would much rather be a medicine cat than fight."

"So, Lily, how was your kittypet life?" War asked. Lily growled, closing her eyes, concentrating. All the cats watched with anziety, wondering what was going to happen. She looked up. "Read my mind now, you piece of crowfood!" Lily hissed. War closed his eyes, and growled. "You power stealer!" He hissed, and lunged for the small she-cat. Why, Pixiefoot thought, do I have to break up all the fights? She jumped in front of the cats that were about to fight. They all ended up in a huge heap on the forest floor. "We haven't time to fight!" She scolded the cats. "We still have to find a place to stay, and you two better tell us what's going on." Both cats had their heads down, embarrassed for being told off, and almost fighting.

"I can read minds," War started. "I've been able to read minds since I was young, and everyone called me a freak all my life."

"I can steal, copy, and erase powers with the will of my mind. I stole War's power and used it against him. I also have a nullifying power, but I wasn't thinking about it. That's how he could read my mind." Lily finished, curling up. Pixiefoot stared, amazed. She never knew that cats could have powers. But standing right in front of her were two cats with amazing powers. "We must find ourselves a shelter," Pixiefoot announced, her tail flicking deeper into the trees. She started walking, and all the other cats followed her.

* * *

The cats found a couple bushes clumped close together, and dragged out some moss to sleep on. Their party consisted of War, Crystal, Futuremelody, Lily, and Pixiefoot. It was still a small start to a Clan, but she knew they'd find more cats. As all the cats were getting ready to sleep, a voice yowled, "What are you doing in my home?"

All the cats almost jumped out of their fur when a long-haired brown loner padded into the makeshift den. Pixiefoot opened her eyes, and got up to meet the loner. "We're sorry," the she-cat apologized. "We just needed a place to stay. We're recruiting cats for our new Clan, LostClan. Can we just stay here for tonight? We promise we'll be somewhere else in the morning." The other cats quickly fell back asleep, gentle snores filling through the makeshift den. "Yes, you may stay here. And I would like to know more about your Clan. My name is Willow."

* * *

"The youngest members of a Clan are the kits. They're in the nursery with their mothers for 6 moons, and that's when they become an apprentice. An apprentice is taught how to fight and hunt, along with taking care of the older cats. Once an apprentice shows they're mature, or brave, they become warriors. Warriors hunt and fight for the Clan, taking care of the queens and their kits, and also the elders, and earn respect within the Clan. Once a warrior gets older, they join the elders, where they share stories, and are respected by the Clan for all their hard work. The leader is given nine lives by StarClan, and leads the Clan in battle, and represents the Clan at Gatherings. The deputy is the second-in-command, organizing patrols, and standing in for the leader when they're sick. The medicine cat treats illness and injury, and also helps advise the leader in whatever decisions they make. That's how the Clan works." Willow's eyes were very wide, staring at Pixiefoot with awe. "Being in a Clan sounds so much better than being a loner. I've been living by myself since my parents abandoned me."

"So, would you like to join the Clan?" Pixiefoot asked. "Yes," Willow answered, dipping her head.

This isn't big enough for a Clan, Pixiefoot thought. War stared at her. "I know a rogue I can ask to join the Clan," he said, reading her thoughts. Pixiefoot grumbled. She wished she could block him out like Lily. "Can I go?" War asked. Yes, she thought. War bounded away. Willow yawned, stretching her muscles. "Do you need more cats for LostClan?" She asked. Pixiefoot nodded. "I know a couple loners. I don't know if they'll all come, but it's worth a try."

She, like War, also bounded into the forest. She turned to the remaining cats. "You guys want to find more cats in Twolegplace?" She asked. Lily, Crystal, and Futuremelody nodded. With a flick of her purple spotted tail, the cats were off towards Twolegplace.

* * *

"Oh, I know him! Hey, Thunder!" Lily called out. The old tabby turned around, eyeing the cats. "Remember me? Lily? I'm going to be part of a Clan!" She exclaimed happily. Forest sniffed. "Clan? What nonsense is that?" Lily's gaze fell. Pixiefoot stepped forward. "LostClan is where we recruit cats. We're going to .." He rudely cut off the she-cat. "No. Not interested." He turned around. A voice called out to him. "Father, did you hear that? Clan! That sounds interesting!" A golden-furred tom walked up to his father. "Doesn't that sound the least bit interesting?" He sniffed again. "I'm off to my Twolegs. Are you coming, Storm?" The smaller tom shook his head. "I'm going to learn about the Clans!" He said. Thunder walked off, leaving his son behind. "So, what's this Clan about?" Pixiefoot told Storm everything she told Willow, and Storm immediately nodded his head. "I really want to join your Clan!"

"What about your father?" Pixiefoot asked. "He'll be fine. He's got my mother to take care of him."

"Good. We're going back to where we slept last night to see if Willow and War found the cats they were looking for." The cats were running back into the forest, the wind rushing through their fur.

* * *

"Oh, finally, you guys are here!" Willow said impatiently. Two cats stood with her.

"This is Pebble," she pointed to a tortoiseshell with green eyes, "and this is Star." Star had silvery fur with glowing violet stripes, an iridescent gem on her forehead and around her neck, and purple eyes with golden flecks. Pixiefoot saw her retracting golden claws. That looks like a strong cat, Pixiefoot thought. War came through with a silver tabby tom with white paws, ears, and blue-black spots on his legs. "This is Burn," War announced. War dipped his head. "Everyone, this is Storm. He's also joining our Clan." Storm's eyes were glowing, a small grin growing on his face. "LostClan. We are now LostClan." All the cats chanted the same words. "LostClan, LostClan, LostClan."

* * *

**Yay! First chapter's done! Anyone who submitted their cats, let me know if I described something wrong or did something wrong with your cat. I'm not perfect, so I might've made a mistake. Here's who owns these cats:**

**I own Pixiefoot, Scarletkit, and Flowerkit.**

**PixelCrusader owns Futuremelody.**

**Stuffed Watermelon owns Willow.**

**Moonpebble of Lightningclan owns Crystal.**

**Lillyfire owns Lily.**

**Blazingnyancat owns Storm.**

**a Guest owns Pebble (if you were the one who suggested Pebblesplash, please tell me if you want this to be her loner name.)**

**BluestarIsCrazy owns War.**

**dragons790 owns Star.**

**Flickershade(also a guest) owns Burn.**

**Another guest owns Ravenpaw(No, not from the Warriors series! Their OC!)**

* * *

**All cats will get their warrior names next chapter. Any camp ideas? I really need camp ideas, or no chapter 2! :( Also, story ideas are greatly appreciated! Don't forget to rate, review, and follow! Thanks for the 2 favorites and 3 followers!**

* * *

**Sylent out **


End file.
